Scream 13
''Scream 13 ''takes place after'' Scream: The Mystery of Ghostface'', with Fifi still in the hospital and Hayley is still in the hospital when she shot in stomach in Scream: The Mystery of Ghostface, a new Ghostface returns and someone must stop him. Cast *Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott *Georgie Henley as Hayley McDonald *Emma Roberts as Melinda Roberts *Matthew Lillard as Det Sam Macher *Josh Pais as Det Tom Wallace *Marley Shelton as Judy Hicks *Brooke Vincent as Sabrina Wallace *Kate Walsh as Ember Jackson *Robert Englund- Professor Joesph McKenzie *Kevin Bacon as Dr. Shaun Lloyd *Rose McGowan as Dr. Rebecca Lloyd *Wendie Malick as Mary Ann McKenzie *Josh Duhamel-Leo Timmons *Rebecca Budig-Nancy Dawson *Matthew Knight as Ethan Carsia *John Travolta as Chris Carsia *Ellen Wroe as Brianna Albertson Cameos *Noah Cyrus as Young Brianna Albertson-A flashback of her childhood nightmare. *Emma Bell as Fifi Mone-Fifi got out of the hospital to go to Melinda's furneal. Survivors *Sidney Prescott *Hayley McDonald *Ethan Carsia *Brianna Albertson *Det. Sam Macher *Det. Tom Wallace *Judy Hicks *Professor Joesph McKenzie *Mary Ann McKenzie *Sabrina Wallace Ghostfaces Melinda Roberts-She became obsessed with finding out the mystery of Ghostface and she slowly started to go insane,she finally snapped after she was accused of killer, she became a brutal killer like her sister Jill. Melinda shot herself in the mouth hoping that it would end the terror of Ghostface once and for all when Hayley hold a gun. Deaths 1.Ember Jackson-Melinda killed her because she was the one of the people who said she was just like her twin sister Jill. 2.Leo Timmons-He was killed by Melinda because he got a question about the 1984 Nightmare On Elm Street movie wrong. 3.Nancy Dawson-Melinda killed her because Leo got the question wrong. 4. Dr. Shaun Lloyd - He and Rebecca have sex in hospital bed when Hayley hide in hospital bed, they have sex. Hayley saw Melinda as Ghostface open the door and stab Shaun 6 time. 5. Dr. Rebecca Lloyd - She and Shaun have sex in hospital bed when Hayley hide in hospital, they have sex. Hayley saw Melinda as Ghostface open the door and stab Rebecca 14 time. 6.Chris Carsia-Ethan's father Melinda killed him because he wouldn't help her with her research about Ghostface and he wanted her to stay away from Ethan. 7.Melinda Roberts-She killed herself because she felt very remorseful about killing all those people, she had become like her sister Jill and she couldn't deal with that. Epilogue Sidney Prescott was stunned after she saw her little cousin Melinda quickly grab the gun from Sam Macher say she was sorry put the gun in her mouth and then blew her brains out. Sam Macher was also shocked it was like he had lost a daughter he had come to care for Melinda that deeply. Joesph McKenzie went over took the mask which was laying next to Melinda's body and destroyed it by burning it.He said Ghostface should be finshed now because he said the mask is what made everyone who wore it go even more insane. He then said he was sorry to Sidney and Hayley for her loss Melinda was a very nice girl. The funeral was a few days later and Melinda was buried next to her sister. Fifi was let out of the hospital so she could go to Melinda's funeral, she went up to Sidney to tell her she was sorry about Melinda and her loss of her own family. Brianna wants to know why Melinda killed herself. Ethan doesn't know, but he thinks Melinda became like Jill. Hayley think Melinda is good then she turn very bad. Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein